Voy a besarte
by Somnus.n
Summary: Le gusta la manera en que la mira, la forma de sus ensombrecidas ojeras, las pequeñas arrugas aparecer cada vez que él le sonríe, pero la ha apartado y se siente horrible. ¿Por qué está tan emocional de pronto?


**Nota de la autora:** Espero que les guste, mucho cariño. Sé que se me ha pasado la mano de lo largo, pero era de un sólo capitulo. Cariños!

 **Voy a besarte**

Suna no le gustaba. Vamos, a qué persona perteneciente a una aldea rodeada de bosques le iba a gustar una aldea oculta en medio del desierto, donde apenas aparecía siquiera una nube a encapotar el cielo. O donde, estimemos la brisa iba acompañada de pequeños granitos de arena. Sakura odiaba ese clima, el calor extremo, el sudor avanzando en su sien, la humedad de su piel. En fin, tampoco había mucho que hacer. Era petición del Kazekage el apoyo medico, y Tsunade no había encontrado mejor manera de cubrir la falta de expertos médicos que mandarla sólo a ella como si pudiera cubrir la capacidad de 10 medi-ninj. Además le resultaba incomodo llegar a ese lugar, más bien, le resultaba incómodo compartir con la gente de ese lugar. Estaba bien, había salvado la vida de Kankuro, poco hablaba con Temari y bien... pues con Gaara, pues con Gaara absolutamente nada. Pero este sentimiento de incomodidad desaparecía al pensar que pasaría más tiempo en el hospital apoyando y ayudando a los ninjas heridos de la guerra que en la casa de los hermanos Sabaku.

Fue recibida con mucho respeto en el despacho del Kazekage, sin embargo pocas fueron las palabras que cruzaron los dos ninjas. Gaara nunca había sido un chico de hablar mucho, y Sakura... bueno, Sakura era parlanchina de nacimiento. En ese momento extrañó a Naruto o a Ino, todo era mucho mejor que eso, y que pasar su estadía en la casa del Kazekage. Sakura había pensado que quedarse en una posada hubiera sido mucho mejor, no obstante maldijo la buena relación que existía entre la Hokage y el chico, quien se había ofrecido por cortesía a alojarla en su hogar.

-Espero que sea de tu agrado.-comentó él al abrir las puertas de la casa. No era una mansión, no era un hogar para nada ostentoso, más bien simple y minimalista. Sakura le sonrió con la intención de hacerle saber que estaba bien. Observó la inmensa cantidad de cactos que adornaban las ventanas de la casa, hasta en el dormitorio que le había asignado Gaara estaba lleno de ellos.

-¿Te gustan mucho, verdad?-preguntó obviando las plantas que reposaban tranquilas por cada rincón del lugar. Gaara le miró por primera vez desde que había llegado, fijo a los ojos. De pronto Sakura pensó haber errado al hacer una pregunta como esa, pero la mirada del chico no era severa, sino algo nostalgica. Aquello le incomodó.

-La mayoría florecen.-comentó, después corrió la vista y se rascó la cabeza con pesadumbre.- Iré a darme una ducha, también deberías hacerlo, por el viaje, digo. Te esperaré en la cocina para cenar algo.

-Claro.- fue lo último que salió de la boca de Sakura.

* * *

Trabajaba arduamente en el hospital de Suna. Llevaba en la aldea aproximadamente unas dos semanas, dos calmas semanas en las que se había dedicado a dar lo mejor de sí misma para tratar a sus pacientes. Pero también llevaba días sumida en la desesperación, por eso mensajeaba a Naruto y a Ino diariamente, con la esperanza que estos pudiesen contarle alguna anécdota u alguna noticia respecto del viaje de Sasuke. Pero nada, a cambio sólo recibía comentrios evitando tocar el tema como si sus compañeros quisieran evitar tocar el tema, y Sakura sabía por qué, no querían hacerla sentir aún más impaciente en su estadía en Suna.

-Gracias Sakura San- agradeció el chico enfrente suyo. Era un ninja médico en entrenamiento que le acompañaba seguido en cualquier emergencia que surgía en el hospital. Solía hablar a menudo con él, era en efecto la persona con la quien más hablaba. Sakura le sonrió mostrando sus aperlados dientes, iba a decirle que fueran a comer juntos pero el chico la detuvo antes de que pudiese decir alguna palabra.

La chica sintió la atmósfera rara allí fuera del hospital, como si hubiese baticinado esa escena en algún otro momento de su vida. Una brisa fresca, de esas que sólo solían aparecer por las noches meció sus cabellos rosas y pudo ver la sombra en el rostro del chico que tenía en frente oscurecerse aún más cuando este bajó la cabeza. Sakura miró al chico esperando, pero pensó que mejor se la tragara la tierra.

-Yo... Sakura San, yo te admiro mucho...- soltó el chico aún cabizbajo, Sakura le pudo escuchar tomar aire.-Eres, sino, la mejor ninja medico que por lejos jamás he conocido, la mejor del mundo tal vez. Eres amable, bondadosa y piensas mucho en los niños que han sufrido las secuelas de esta guerra. Además... eres hermosa.

La chica siguió mirándolo y una amarga sensación de tristeza se albergó en su pecho. Sabía exactamente a qué puerto iría a parar aquello, era una confesión. En lo primero que pensó, sintiéndose culpable y egoísta fue en Sasuke. Había muchos modos de pensar en Sasuke, y esta era una ocasión perfecta. "Gracias" resonó en su mente una y otra vez. Su compañero sin más siguió hablando, era una voz a lo lejos que no podía escuchar, en la que no podía reparar puesto que los recuerdos habían comenzado a cruzarse por su cabeza , una imagen tras otra como una película en la que no existía un final feliz.

-Sakura.- escuchó de pronto, entonces todo fue silencio. Su compañero la miró a ella, y después a un costado, con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-Kazekage.- soltó el muchacho sorprendido por la interrupción, y por quién había osado a interrumpirlo

Gaara miró la escena extrañado, alzó una ceja y se dirigió a la muchacha que le miraba de una forma que el chico no podía describir. A decir verdad el ex portador del mapache había logrado escuchar toda la confesión, pero por algún motivo no pudo esperar a acercare a la kunoichi con cierta exasperación .

-Buenas noches- saludó Gaara.- ¿Han terminado el turno de hoy?

Eso último había sonado raro, como si quisiera romper esa repentina atmosfera de intimidad que el ninja medico logró crear en esas últimas instancias.

-Si, pues si.- el muchacho dudó unos segundos.-Estábamos despidiéndonos. Bueno, bueno... pues eso era todo. Eh... bien, buenas noches, Sakura San, Kazekage.

Sakura vio la silueta del chico alejarse por la oscura calle y suspiró aliviada. Luego observó a Gaara con una inmensa sonrisa de agradecimiento, nunca se había sentido más salvada que en esa ocasión. A Gaara esto le tomó por sorpresa, con mucha sorpresa, el chico reparó en aquel gesto unos segundos sintiendo el mundo detenerse en aquel instante.

-Gracias.- habló Sakura con alegría. No explicó el porqué de aquel agradecimiento, pero Gaara pudo comprender que la chica no tenía intenciones de romper el corazón del chico en aquel minuto y que en el fondo, aquello era por haberla salvado de aquella situación incómoda.

-De nada.- respondió él, ladió en una curva sus labios y Sakura pudo ver esto como si fuera un destello.- Venía a buscarte.

Esto la pilló por sorpresa.

-Pensé que podías tener hambre...- dijo Gaara, en ese entonces no sintió vergüenza de hacer la invitación, pero después cuando ambos ninjas iban caminando rumbo a un restaurante le fue incontenible esa sensación en el estómago, parecida a una avalancha de arena.

* * *

Luego de aquel día Sakura se había sentido con la confianza necesaria para poder iniciar conversaciones triviales con Gaara. Temas como la estupidez de Naruto, las aventuras del equipo siete fueron anécdotas fáciles de contar al muchacho que solía escucharla con moderada atención mientras compartían ese espacio que comenzaba a ser plenamente suyo. La hora de la cena. De pronto las cartas con Ino y con Naruto no fueron tan necesarias, pese a que Gaara no era un chico hablador. Esto a menudo solía recordarle a Sasuke, con la pequeña diferencia de que éste no parecía tener intención de poner un muro entre los dos y que claramente no era una persona petulante.

Fue un día entonces, por la noche después de cenar y de haber recibido las visitas de los dos hermanos de Gaara cuando, de la nada, el cielo comenzó a encapotarse de nubes grises con amenaza de lluvia.

-¿Es raro, no?- comentó la chica observando el cielo desde la ventana de la cocina.

-Especialmente raro.- respondió Gaara aún sentado en la mesa ordenando algunos papeles.

-Sólo espero que no haya tormenta eléctrica...- murmuró Sakura con preocupación, pero esto fue perfectamente audible para Gaara que repentinamente soltó una risita que tomó a Sakura por sorpresa. Era la primera vez en tiempo, que le escuchaba reír. Luego de esto Gaara retomó su habitual compostura y agregó:

-Una vez nevó aquí, creo que el pasado año. No estaba en mi elemento.- Sakura creyó que eso último era una especie de broma, claro, nieve en la arena, pensó ella que aguantó reírse.

No pudo contenerse.

-Está bien. Hora de descansar.- Gaara se levantó tranquilamente de la silla, tomó los papeles ya ordenados y miró a Sakura como diciéndole que no se quedará tiempo demás en la cocina.-Buenas noches.

Sakura vio al chico desaparecer por la puerta. Estaba bien, iría a dormir, pero le seguía preocupando ese raro fenómeno que se había instalado en la aldea de la arena. No tendía a ser una chica miedosa, pero eso de los truenos y rayos simplemente no se le daba, para entonces volvía a tener la edad de seis años y los quejidos de una pequeña de tres. Subió pronto las escaleras de la casa hasta llegar a su dormitorio sin antes reparar en el pequeño recoveco iluminado de luz que dejaba ver la entreabierta puerta de la habitación de Gaara. Siguió por el pasillo y se puso el pijama tan pronto su velocidad se lo permitió, saltó en la cama cual perro miedoso, encendió la lampara de su mesita de noche e intentó dormir con prisa.

Se sintió dormir, pero seguía siendo una sensación rara. Era como si su mente estuviera cansada pero como si sus músculos estuvieran preparados para arrancar al primer extraño y fuerte sonido. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a sentir una intensa lluvia golpear contra la ventana del dormitorio.

"Tranquila", pensó ella, eso solía pasar con frecuencia durante el invierno de Konoha, no era algo nuevo. Rodó los ojos internamente, todo era raro allí, hasta cundo llovía hacía un calor tremendo. "Bien Sakura", volvió a hablar consigo misma, "Sigue pensando cosas como esas, inverosimilitudes de la vida y un montón de tonterías, así no tendrás que preocuparte de lo que pase afuera"

Pensó en Naruto, en Naruto convirtiéndose en una mujer. Eso le daba risa, le hacía gracia, pero era grosero, por eso...

!

Sus pensamiento se congelaron. Algo sóno fuera, algo feo, algo horrible. Juraba que era un trueno. Apretó instintivamente las mantas de su cama, aún con la lampara a su lado encendida. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde que se acostó? Tal vez una hora. ¿Estaría despierto Gaara?

!

Otro sonido, y este sí que era un trueno, un inmenso y estruendoso trueno, hasta pudo oír el vidrio de las ventanas tambalearse. Otro más. Y otro. Sakura se retorció en la cama asustada, por alguna razón aquello le recordaba su soledad mientras Naruto estaba de entrenamiento y la ausencia de Sasuke, esos inviernos fríos y helados, y su esfuerzo en los trabajos que Tsunade le daba mientras no pudiesen entrenar en los campos. Sintió angustia tras esto, sintió miedo, porque ahora no era muy distinto. Estaba sola, sin Naruto, sin Sasuke, sin su maestra, sin sus amigo, sin su aldea.

Otro trueno se escuchó y el cielo pareció que iba a partirse en dos, entonces, Sakura no lo pudo soportar, soltó un grito de espanto y corrió fuera de la habitación hacia el pasillo. Se sintieron horas mientras el cielo se rompía y sonaba, se sintió una eternidad aquel trote hasta que chocó con algo.

-Sakura.- escuchó que la llamaban, una voz procupada.

Abrió los ojos y sólo estaba en medio del pasillo, a oscuras contra lo que ella creyó era el torso desnudo de Gaara. En aquel preciso momento la luz incandescente de un rayo entró por las ventanas de la casa y pudo ver el rostro preocupado del chico. Le vio ahí, con el cabello despeinado, sus comunes ojeras y aquella marca en su frente "amor". No tuvo más miedo cuando resonó el siguiente trueno, pues se aferró como un koala a Guara quien ahora lograba comprender el cometario que Sakura había hecho en la cocina.

-C...cuidame.- soltó la chica, sintiéndose ridícula pero demasiado vulnerable como para acabar con su orgullo.

En aquel momento Sakura pudo sentir los brazos de Gaara alrededor de su espalda, y supo que lo haría, que el chico la ciudaría.

-Ven, vamos, bajemos a tomar algo caliente.- tomó la mano de la chica y la dirigió escaleras abajo encendiendo las luces de la casa.

* * *

A los días siguientes Gaara comenzó a sentir una extraña sensación en el estómago nuevamente, como si pequeños granitos de arena descendieran y le cosquilleara el vientre. Una carta de Naruto preguntaba cuándo volvería Sakura a la aldea, y sí acaso ya estaba por completarse su misión de apoyar el hospital de Suna. Pensó que el cosquilleo podía estar directamente relacionado con alguna enfermedad, por lo que respondió rápidamente a su amigo Naruto y fue a casa, terminando sus deberes en el despacho del Kazekage para ir a reposar unas horas a casa.

Por la tarde cuando la puerta sonó avisando la llegada de su ahora compañera de casa no esperó a decirle sobre su malestar. Amablemente la chica accedió a ayudarlo. Le sirvió una taza con una hierba medicinal y le pidió que por favor se recostara en el futón. El muchacho se deshizo de su sudadera y dejó el torso descubierto para que ella pudiese aplicar su jutsu de curación. Necesitaba deshacerse de aquella molestosa sensación, ese era su objetivo, pero cuando sintió las manos de Sakura sobre su vientre y una aureola verde se iluminó el cosquilleo aumentó gradualmente, sin soportarlo más tomó la mano de la muchacha y la apartó un poco molesto.

-¿Pasó?- preguntó la muchacha mirándole con esas orbes verdes que Gaara pensó, le absorberían por completo.

-Si-mintió él.- Gracias. Iré con Temari, debo hablar algo con ella.

-Está bien- murmuró Sakura extrañada por la seria reacción del muchacho.

Tan pronto llegó con Temari escupió sin rodeos la primera pregunta.

-¿Gustas de alguien?- la muchacha sorprendida quedó en silencio sin comprender bien la situación.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella, como si la pregunta fuese insólita.

Gaara no dijo nada, soltó un bufido algo exasperado y prosiguió.

-Creo que estoy enfermo.- comentó él esperando la reacción de su hermana.-Mi estómago, cosquillea mucho.

De pronto para Temari la situación ya no fue rara, si no, más bien lógica. Pero no había pensado jamás que esta sería la reacción de su hermano ante, lo que para ella, y para los ojos de la aldea se había convertido en algo tan obvio. Gaara iba para allá y para acá con Sakura, iban y venían, hacían las compras juntos, él la pasaba a buscar al hospital y la esperaba cuando ésta alargaba sus turnos. En primera instancia pensó que la cercanía resultaba porque convivían diariamente juntos, pero ello no significaba que tuviesen que hacer todo los dos. Para ella era obvio, que al menos su hermano estaba involucrado en algo más que en una relación de cortesía para con la aldea de Konoha alojando a Sakura en su hogar.

Se rió con mofa ladeando la cabeza.

-¿Qué es gracioso?- preguntó el chico intrigado.

Temari estiró su brazo y entonces su dedo índice tocó el tatuaje estampado en el lado izquierdo de su frente.

Gaara abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Es amor, Gaara.- para entonces las mejillas del chico se sonrojaron ligeramente, y avergonzado esquivó la mirada de Temari.

* * *

Las cosas habían cambiado, de la nada Gaara había comenzado a evitarla y al tiempo para Sakura las cosas volvieron a ser las mismas para cuando como por primera vez había pisado Suna. Pese a sus intentos, no lograba acercarse al muchacho, y cada vez que quería iniciar una conversación el chico se disculpaba con educación y se iba con la excusa de que debía atender asuntos relacionados con la aldea. Esto le molestaba mucho, muchismo, se sentía traicionada, como si de pronto su acercamiento hubiese terminado por ser absolutamente falso. Pensar en esto le quitaba más tiempo del que quisiera, Gaara no lograba irse de su cabeza pese al inmenso enojo que sentía hacia su persona.

-Maldito.-susurró al aire. Era un maldito. Cómo era posible que él la apartara hacia un lado como un trapo usado. A caso a él no le bastaba con su compañía, o le parecía aburrida. A ella le gustaba estar con Gaara, le gustaba hablarle, él le escuchaba, le prestaba atención y se preocupaba por ella, y ahora que no tenía nada de eso el vacío en su corazón había logrado agrandarse aún más. Si bien tenía algunas amistades en el hospital, y frecuentaba a Temari ninguna de esas relaciones lograba estar a la altura de la que tenía con Gaara.

Arrugó la hoja de papel entre sus manos y la lanzó sobre la mesa de la cocina, aún molesta salió de casa y fue directamente hacia el invernadero donde cuidaban de las hierbas medicinales. Era lo más parecido a Konoha en Suna, un poco de vegetación y flores en medio del desierto.

 _"Sakura Chan, la vieja Tsunade me ha mandado a informarte que tu tiempo en Sunagakure está por terminar. Dice que el hospital de Konoha te necesita, pero creo que es porque te extraña. Y yo también, cuando regreses quiero que vayamos juntos a comer ramen. De todos modos, Tsunade también ha enviado una carta a Gaara informándole la situación. Ino te manda saludos, mandále los míos a Gaara. Nos vemos pronto."_

Las palabras de Naruto y su fea letra se repitieron en su mente.

¿Qué le pasaba que estaba tan emocional? Suna nunca le había agradado, su calor, la falta de color eran sólo una parte de aquellas cosas que no eran de su agrado. Volvería a casa pronto, a ver el verde de los árboles, a sus amigos, a su maestra. Pero ¿Por qué se sentía así?

Observó el invernadero evitando responder a sus preguntas, repasó el nombre de cada hierba medicinal hasta que en un apartado rincón encima de una tabla estaba posado un cacto florecido. Jugó con sus dedos nerviosa. En realidad lo sabía, sabía por qué estaba así de irritada y molesta.

Estaba molesta porque había olvidado el verde de los árboles, a sus amigos, a su maestra por la gran compañía que el pelirrojo le había brindado todo este tiempo. Estaba molesta porque una vez cerca de él, el recuerdo de Sasuke era tenue y lejano, como si no quedara vestigio de los sentimientos que alguna vez habían existido allí en su corazón. Molesta por la distancia de Gaara, porque ahora tendría que conformarse con ver sus ojeras a lo lejos, las leves arrugas que se formaban alrededor de la comisura de su labios cada vez que sonreía y la torpe manía que tenía el chico de alzar su ceja izquierda cada vez que algo le molestaba. Porque no le escucharía reír y moderarse ante tal acto de libertad humana. Y porque nadie le afirmaba que volverían a tener tanta intimidad para tener un abrazo como aquella vez que la tormenta se había presentado en Suna.

La angustia empezó a formar un nudo en su garganta.

-Sakura- sonó su nombre a lo lejos. Él solía llamarla así, sin ningún acompañamiento, Sakura a secas. Como si se conocieran de años. La chica volteó aún sin poder ver bien de donde provenía su nombre por la acumulación de lágrimas que yacían en sus ojos. Se limpió rápidamente y le vio a él, apoyado en el marco de la entrada del invernadero con su aparente postura de serenidad, pero estaba con el cabello alborotado y el sudor acompañaba su frente.

-Gaara.- soltó ella, esquivando la mirada.

Sintió los pasos de Gaara avanzar hasta ella hasta que pudo ver sus pies muy cerca de los suyos. Alzó la vista y vio algunos mechones de su pelo ocultar los ojos del chico.

-C...-oyó Sakura. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Cómo sabía que estaría allí?- Cuida de mí, quédate conmigo.

Escuchó ella, y lejos, muy lejos los latidos de su corazón dieron fuertes botes uno tras otro hasta tropezarse, y sus oídos zumbaron. Abrió los ojos de par en par, también abrió la boca pero no pudo decir nada. Por algún motivo eso le hacía feliz, si, por ese motivo que ella había estado ocultando de sí misma. Para entonces Sakura había tomado el mentón del chico obligándole a mirarle fijamente, peinó un poco el cabello del muchacho que le miraba expectante y rosó la palabra amor tatuada en su frente, sonriendo en el acto.

* * *

-Perdón.- dijo de la nada el muchacho recostado a su lado.

Sakura le observó intrigada.

-¿Por qué?

-Una vez intenté matarte.- soltó Gaara con voz grave y arrastrada como si decirlo le doliera en el alma.

-Pero no lo hiciste.- respondió Sakura recordando el encuentro del equipo siete después de los exámenes chunin contra Gaara cuando eran pequeños.- Y cambiaste.

La chica le dedicó a Gaara esas sonrisas que a él le encantaban, luego la rodeó con su brazos y posó su cara muy cerca de la de ella, sintió sus narices rozar. Entonces él sonrió.

-Voy a besarte.- le advirtió el chico, pero antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar ante lo dicho el muchacho ya se había hundido en los labios de Sakura.


End file.
